rogue_lineage_reviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Lineage Review
Well guys it's been a few months, and I guess I have to do another updated review about "Rogue Lineage" the rpg game most nerds are excited for! When I played this game a few months ago honestly I was shocked at how nice the game sought out to be. People hyped it up saying it was some great combat rpg with so much cool progression to learn about, and classes to earn. Oh boy was I (and those idiots) wrong. When I came back to the game a few months later I expected no less from this game, and I got no less. It's still just as crappy as ever with scrooms/zombies/ANY NPCS that smack you through combos, players that either drop you off of cliffs, or jail you because they're orderly, or grip you while saying 'BAD' because they're chaotic, or even spy on you 24/7 through their illusionist telekenesis abilities. Uber world now? Oh great, just tales from the valley revamped to look like it belongs in this game! Well done arch_mage, no wonder your game was fucking leaked it's obvious ragoozer planned this all along fuck that kid. Honestly the uber world is probably just an excuse to get me to stop shit talking these idiots.. But nope, I'm still gonna talk about the ACTUAL game that they made which is called Rogue Lineage, and not Spy Futuristic gun attack world. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU RUIN A MEDIEVAL GAME WITH MAGIC AND MELEE WEAPONS WITH RANGED ALIEN INVASION ASS MOVES?!!! Honestly this game just keeps driving me further and further from playing. What's the point of balancing something, when you're just gonna slap an extra skill that one shots players onto another class? What's the point of getting dinakeri when you can walk through mirrors, and get dark sigil anyways? WHAT IS THE POINT of updating your game when you have so much fucking errors, and bugs that have become HISTORY at this point? Coming up with random ass bugs adding it to the updates like good fucking job you fixed something you should've done 100 years ago why are you notifying us?! Honestly I think the only thing that drives me away from the game is the repetitiveness, and the fact that these developers won't admit there's no balance at all to this game. If an abyss walker can kill you in 6 hits while you have a sword and just started the game how can you survive other than logging? If you grinded for about 2-3 hours (only 2-3 days ingame) and some shinobi runs up on you, well you're just screwed fuck it let's log so they don't get the kill! "THIS GAME LITTLE TO NO HAND HOLDING" Like shut the fuck up bitch, just admit your game needs fixing and the only reason it's hard is because everyone exploits in the game. LITERALLY I GUARANTEE YOU if there was no exploiters in your game, the game would be family friendly, AND people would actually consider running around to oresfall without being attacked by 50 kids that obviously saw you on your trip to oresfall with esp and had been plotting the entire time. I could go on and on, but to be frank with you my morvid I have no intentions of progressing with would become a day one million and fifty five to be exact. So what you want me to say is the pros and cons so I'll be honest with you there are no pros at all. The games horse shit, and spawning a dragon winged mesh behind your player and making them swing is what they call pro scripting (dragon knight). Spawning a transparent black image of your player while making your player move forwards is SOOO COMPLICATED LITERALLY NOT!!!!!!!! Ragoozer, you better step up your game I know damn well Arch_Mage could do better than that. All in all the main problem with the game is being able to progress without someone who's been sweating their ass off all day finding you with esp, lying and saying they have mana fly, or dzin sight instead of esp, and giving you to their freshspawn friend that apparently can't progress on his own like "Hey johnny want me to wipe my ass for you too?" (SkyKingX, and chris229). Alright that's basically it for me, now I have better things to do rather than shit talk this such amazing game with so much cool effects (that could be made in 5 minutes). I hope you liked this review (if not you're a hater that sucks ragoozers dick), and thank you for your time (that you wasted playing rogue lineage). Goodbye!